


what if i told you i'd never had sex before haha

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [8]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, not first time for the giver but first time for the receiver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: erik is going to have a heart attack if håvard keeps dropping these bombshells on him
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haughland/Erik "Maverick" Thorn
Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893244
Kudos: 15





	what if i told you i'd never had sex before haha

**Author's Note:**

> request from smol-mozzie on tumblr!: If you are doing requests, could you please do Prompt 36 with Ace/Maverick?
> 
> so this has taken a while, huh. i sincerely apologize, i’ve been swamped with school and a lack of motivation, but i think i’m back for the time being!! since i didn’t know which prompt list you were referring to, i’ve done prompt #36 from the two lists i reblogged most recently!! hopefully you’re still around to enjoy 💖💖💖
> 
> here are the prompts:
> 
> from a regular ol’ prompt list: #36 - “When you touch me, I feel a little less broken.”
> 
> from 50 reasons to have sex (aka smut prompts): #36 - Practice.
> 
> p.s: tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub 👀👀👀

Håvard was plotting something, Erik just knew it. 

They had been together for a few months, and Håvard already seemed- not bored, but unchallenged. 

So, in typical Håvard fashion, a plan had been set into motion. Erik had no idea what it was, just that it had involved multiple trips to Doc’s office (concerning), a period of extensive note-taking (Håvard wouldn’t let him see what exactly was being studied so feverishly), and a seemingly unrelated obsession with Erik’s kinks. 

Yeah, Håvard is definitely plotting something. And whatever it is, it can’t be good. 

This thought process brings Erik back to the present, where he is staring Håvard in the eyes, mouth agape, trying to process what he’s just heard. 

He collects himself and speaks before Håvard has the chance to drop any more bombshells. 

“Okay, okay, hang on a second.” He rubs his hands over his face, pleading with the universe to make sense for once. “You mean to tell me that you’re a virgin.”

A nod from Håvard. 

“And you’ve never been in a relationship that’s gotten as serious as ours, so you’ve never really considered sex with a significant other before.” 

Another nod from Håvard. 

“You’ve never even just...... hooked up with someone? Just for the night?”

A shake of the head, now accompanied by a cute blush. 

Great, Erik thinks, he looks fuckable when he’s embarrassed.   
“Why are you telling me this?” 

Håvard clears his throat. 

“I would like to be..... intimate..... with you, but I lack experience. So, I have been researching techniques, as well as things that you enjoy, but I still don’t know if I’ll be good enough.” 

Good LORD, was he trying to kill him?! All of this plotting had been for Erik? God, Håvard could be sweet when he wasn’t focused on what others thought of him. 

In the meantime, Erik had a very sexy and very nervous Norwegian on his hands, and he intended to assuade any fears of inadequacy he had. 

“Håvard. You don’t have to worry about whether or not you’re good in bed. I love you for you, no matter how great your ass is.” Great, that got a giggle. Now to move in for the kill. “However, if you wanted to practice your skills in the realm of pleasure, then I’d be more than happy to model for you.” 

Håvard’s eyes got big. He whimpered a little, squirming on the couch, and Erik knew he had him. 

“Why don’t we start off with blowjobs? Today, I can focus on how to use your tongue to add to the overall experience. How’s that sound?”

Håvard moaned in agreement, nodding feverishly. 

“Great. Go ahead and strip for me, pretty boy. Now, have you been tested recently?” Håvard nods as he struggles with his pants. Erik walks over and places a hand on top of Håvard’s, squeezing it reassuringly. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. This is about you getting more comfortable with sex, right? So just relax and let me make you feel good.” He leaned in for a kiss, and smiled when Håvard moaned softly into his mouth. “I’m guessing your tests came back clean?” A nod from a now naked Håvard. “Got it. I’m clean too, so we don’t have to worry about condoms or dental dams, but usually you’d want to have one or both before you do anything involving your mouth and another person’s dick, ass, or pussy.” Erik began stripping as well, quick and efficient, and soon he had a hand on Håvard’s chest and was pushing him back onto the couch.

“Now, you don’t need to be naked to have sex. But I figured today we would get to know each other’s bodies a bit more, so the less between us the better.” With that, he dropped to his knees in front of Håvard, rubbing up and down the other man’s thighs in an effort to calm him down and get him used to being touched there. 

“I’m gonna start now. Promise me you’ll tell me if and when you want to stop.” 

Håvard gulped nervously. 

“Why would I want to stop? Will it hurt?”

Erik pressed a kiss to his knee, continuing his massage. 

“No, it won’t hurt, but it might be a bit intense, and that’s completely normal. Just let me know and we’ll switch to something else.” 

Håvard nodded, seemingly steeling himself for what was about to happen. 

“Okay. I’ll let you know if it gets to be too much.” 

Erik nodded, then ran his tongue up the length of Håvard’s cock, delighting in the loud moan he received in return. He set to work, rubbing his tongue over every bit of flesh he can reach. He pulls back for a second to lick his palm, then starts stroking Håvard while he explains what he just did. 

“So, what I like to do is get everything nice and wet before I really get into the blowjob itself. There are a lot of ways to do it, including flavored lube, but right now I my tongue will have to be enough. You have such a pretty cock, Håvard. Such a cute little cock.” With that, he gets back to work, this time sucking on the head, working his tongue into the slit, and rubbing at whatever he didn’t have in his mouth. It had been a while since Erik had been the one giving head, but he had some experience. He could get used to this. 

Meanwhile, Håvard was having a religious experience. He was trembling, trying desperately not to fuck up into Erik’s mouth without warning, but unable to collect himself enough to do anything but wail. Erik finally took notice of Håvard’s state, and pulled off. 

“Hey. Do you want to come in my mouth?” Håvard’s cock twitched so violently it almost hit Erik in the face. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled, this time swallowing Håvard down to the hilt. 

Håvard’s whole body seized up, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he wailed Erik’s name. Erik swallowed it all, then pulled back, grabbing a tissue to wipe his mouth before laying down on the couch next to a semi-conscious Håvard. He maneuvred them both so that Håvard could curl up on his chest. Håvard made a small noise of protest. 

“Kjæreste, you’re still hard.” 

Erik hushed him, wrapping him in a bear hug. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, just rest now. I’ll quiz you on what you’ve learned once you’ve taken a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!


End file.
